


To The Top

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, First Kiss, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Fanficmei and satya scale a cliffside to retrieve some valuable data





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“It’s a little scary.” Mei said softly. “Like a ghost story.”

Lena burst into a sharp fit of laughter. “Mei-Ling! That’s not a ghost story!”

Satya was glad they were facing each other and speaking to one another. She was a few seats down from them at the table and from her vantage point she could listen to the conversation unfold perfectly without necessarily needing to be part of it. She liked listening to Mei speak. Her voice was gentle and sweet.

Though Mei often spoke about her work, it wasn’t a constant stream of climatology. Some other teammates could use a lesson in diverse topics of conversation. It was nice when Mei brought up the things she was passionate about, though. The timbre of her voice changed. It was like a little buzz of excitement running through her. Satya could sense it when it happened. It was charming to see her get lost in the intricacies of her profession.

“A little!” She insisted, not backing down in the face of Lena’s laughter. “Think of all the research that could be sitting up there, just waiting for someone to find it. The work site might be abandoned, but the work itself shouldn’t be lost.”

Mei had regaled them with the tale of a nearby research facility located on one of the many islands that dotted Ilios’ shores. Apparently years back there had been a team of researchers busily collecting weather pattern data when a tsunami crashed through. Boats were wrecked, lives were lost, and a great rock structure that had been standing on the little island for years had crumbled away in the relentless waves. Now the half wrecked research site sat atop a lonely peak with no path up.

Mei had gone out for a long walk along the harbor just last night to look for the island in the distance. It was clear how badly she wanted to go. From Satya’s understanding there really was no way to scale the rocky hillside that the research facility was located on. Even if Mei was an experienced mountain climber, which she wasn't, it was still dangerous terrain. It’s not like there was a magic set of stairs that could take her straight to the top… not yet, at least.

“You’re right.” Satya spoke up.

Mei and Lena both glanced at her. They had probably forgotten she was there at all with how quiet she’d been until now.

“I would be happy to accompany you in order to retrieve the data.” She added, straightening her back a little as she spoke.

Mei blinked at her for a second before smiling sadly. “There’s no way up the hillside.” She said.

Satya offered up her open palm. The tech of her arm whirred as she created a perfect model of a staircase in glowing blue hard-light. It was tiny in comparison to what they would need to climb an island peak, but it was a clear indication of what she had in mind. In truth a set of stairs might not even work, and she would have to build something else to help create a path up to the research facility. It was worth it to try, though. Wasn’t it?

Mei gasped. “Satya!” She rose from her chair and bounded towards Satya in big strides. At once her arms were around Satya’s slender shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. “You’re brilliant!”

 

* * *

 

Satya regretted her decision not to bring sunglasses. The mid-morning sun was sparkling over the cool blue ocean. Everywhere she looked bright light glinted up at her. Even Mei herself was a glitter of light, in a completely different way. She didn’t have much in the way of warm weather clothing. She looked a little silly in her blue pants and pale tank top. Satya herself had opted for athletic leggings and a nice tunic, a switch up from her usual sari. They certainly didn’t look like two women about to scale a dangerous island cliff but that was precisely what they intended to do.

Their team knew where they were headed. Lena offered to follow them to the shore and watch for them across the water. Mei and Satya decided against it. They didn’t know how long it would take to reach the summit and it was unnecessary to keep someone waiting for them. If they needed help they would contact the base. Angela packed up a medkit for them, just in case of an accident, and sent them off with plenty of warnings about being safe. 

A fisherman down at the harbor offered to take them over to the island in his boat. He didn’t even ask for anything in return. He had nets to check in that area and he was happy to ferry them along. It took some of circling of the small island before he found a good place to dock the boat. There were some craggy rocks to navigate in the water but eventually they found a flat topped rock that the fisherman could pull up to.   
  
Satya held Mei’s hand and helped her step atop the rock. It was just big enough for the two of them and when Mei had her footing she helped Satya up as well. They waved the fisherman off with their thanks and both turned to stare at the rising peak. It wasn’t so tall, maybe six or seven stories at its highest. The island itself was about as big around as a soccer pitch or two. Up at the very top a precarious looking building, no bigger than a one room house, sat among the ridged peaks of rock.

It was easy to see which parts of island had been knocked away by the tsunami. Satya could imagine a slope with natural footholds to climb, making it a pleasure hike up to the top building and then back down to the sea. It must have been easy to come and go to the research center. Now it would be a challenge. A challenge she was happy to face. She took in the entire shape of the rising landmass with a critical eye, looking for the best places to ascend.

The very first thing she did was create a footbridge with a wave of her fingers. It connected the flat topped rock they stood on to the base of the island. It was a simple, glowing blue plank. She could have finessed something architecturally beautiful, a miniature version of the Golden Gate or Sydney Harbor bridge. She didn’t bother. It would take a little longer, require more effort, and needed more concentration. Getting to the top was their goal, not creating art.

Satya held Mei’s hand and they walked across together, helping one another to balance. The hard-light tech was sturdy and stable under their feet. If they fell here, it would only mean a dip in the water. Not pleasant, no, but not fatal. It was when they started climbing up high that they would need to be especially careful. At the end of the bridge Satya squinted around, trying to find the next place to step. If they could find a stable rock with a good platform surface, she wouldn’t even need to create a foothold for them. It not, she would improvise.

“This way.” Mei said happily, cherry picking her steps as she found a path among the rocks.

 

* * *

 

Mei didn’t seem particularly athletic. She was a scientist after all. Not to mention she had a thick layer of adorable fat that likely kept her warm in all the frozen places she used to travel to for research. That being said, she held her own. In battle she could keep step with even the fastest member of Overwatch. She never lagged behind or held anyone up. She often used ice walls to elevate herself to dangerous rooftops and she never seemed to have trouble navigating those. Satya knew she wasn’t weak or inept. Seeing her fearlessly lead the way up a mountain side was incredible though. Mei was always surprising her in little ways.

Satya actually enjoyed the work of it herself. It was a fantastic mental exercise. It reminded her of some of the harder training she’d been put through back at Vishkar. None of the simulated tests or civil engineering she’d done under the watchful eyes of her instructors were quite as complicated or complex as this. It was hard, but rewarding. Every time she looked back and saw how high they were climbing, Satya felt even more proud of herself. Blue chunks of hard light dotted the cliff side. Some parts were bluer than others. They often found natural stepping places which made their patchwork path all the more interesting.

The sun was hot overhead but neither of them minded. Their minds were busy elsewhere. Mei’s dark bangs were sticking to her forehead but she didn’t seem to notice. If Satya wasn’t using her hands to create a new bridge or platform to walk on, she was holding onto Mei. They had no illusions about their safety. They took their time, slowly making their way, careful not to miss a step or fall.

They were close to reaching their goal. The building was more near than ever. The terrain actually seemed a little more stable up near the top of the peak. There were still sharp spires of rock that jutted towards the sky but there was also plenty of flat surface at the top of the ridge too. Enough flat surface for a building to be built up here, and enough for Mei and Satya to walk with a little ease.

Even with the ground steady they held on to one another, hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

The little research building was made of wood. It reminded Satya of the squat life guard offices she had seen built on wooden stilts that dotted the shorelines in America. There was no wooden stilt frame here, but the texture of the wood was the same. The outer walls had been battered by wind and rain and maybe even lapped at by especially large waves. The paint had chipped away. This place certainly was abandoned.

Sun bleached tech sat on the flat roof of the structure. Little satellite dishes pointed in different directions, a massive circular Doppler radar, other things Satya couldn't properly recognize. Some of the tech seemed to be holding up better than others.

Mei went for the front door. It was locked, but the wood frame was rotten and moldering. All it took was a good push and the frame splintered open. There were no windows to the structure and so when the door fell open, it showed a single room of darkness.

'It's a little scary,' Mei had said at the table the other night. 'Like a ghost story'. Well, she was right. Either she wasn't afraid of ghosts or she really wanted that data because she entered fearlessly. Satya followed.

Being out of the sun provided an instant coolness. It took a long moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room. It was musty and stank of rotting wood inside but it bearable. The one room building was surprisingly cramped inside, packed full to the brim with different computers and monitoring equipment. All of it was decades old, it would be a miracle if any of it still worked.

"All this stuff." Mei said sadly. "Just left behind."

She went to a nearby computer and tried to switch it on. It didn't work. Her disappointment was so palpable it made Satya's heart ache.

Satya glanced around in the darkened room. She spotted a generator in a back corner on the bottom rung for a sturdy metal shelving unit. She went over to it and knelt down curiously. It took a moment for her to make sense of the controls but she found out how to turn it on easily enough. As soon as she did the room came to life, computers turning on, screens lighting up, different monitoring equipment whirring.

Mei lit up. "Ah! Satya! Thank you!" Her glasses began to glow with the light of the screen in front of her. She made an excited noise and began clacking away at the keyboard as soon as the computer had finished booting up.

Satya went to stand by her side. She too peered at the screen. The operating system was foreign ancient to her. Mei seemed to be in the same boat. She clicked around somewhat cluelessly. She didn't seem to know what she was doing or what she was looking for.

It was only a lucky guess but Satya pointed to a curious looking icon on the screen. "Try this." She suggested.

Mei clicked on it.

Different windows began to populate, one after the other after the other. They were marked with dates and times in the upper corner. The rest of the information was a mess to Satya. Mei, however, cried out with delight.

"It's here!" She said happily. "It's all here!"

Before she could stop herself she turned to Satya and grabbed her by the cheeks. Mei pulled her in close and planted a kiss right on her mouth. It was full of excitement and gratefulness. A congratulations and a thank you at the same time. Mei didn't even seem to notice what she'd done. She went right back to the computer, clicking through the unearthed data. She babbled on about how long the equipment had gone on recording after the tsunami, how long the generator must have lasted before kicking it, how much information they had.

Satya blinked slow, the words washing over her. She still could taste Mei's lips, rich and delicious like cherries. She couldn't believe that had just happened. Her heart was thudding happily her chest. She wished they were still outside because then she could blame the hot sun for the way her face flushed.

Satya watched as Mei stuck a trusty thumb drive into the port and began copying the information she wanted. She was buzzing with excitement, a glitter of energy in the dark of the room. She was so beautiful when it came to the thing she was most passionate about.

 

* * *

 

The trip down the hillside was a little quicker than going up. They didn't need to carve of create a path out of the rocks, they need only retrace their footsteps. This was a little easier said than done. In the places where there were no hard-light bridges or footholds they had to refind natural stepping places.

Mei was a bundle of energy. She had checked every computer and every device for any information they could find before leaving. They probably spent more time in that stuffy little room than they had climbing to get up there. Satya wasn't complaining, though. It had been nice to retire from the hot sun for a little while.

Their fisherman friend had seen them making their way back down the side of the island peak. He had sailed over to meet them when they finally reached sea level. His little boat was filled with his catch for the day. Satya tried not to be too obvious about holding her nose but the smell wasn't particularly nice. Mei beamed and regaled the fisherman with the heroic story of their ascent. She talked about starting up the computer like it was uncovering a treasure chest. It made the short trip to the harbor bearable to hear her happy speaking voice.

Back at the base she scurried off to find Winston. She had hopes that he could help parse through the raw data she had found. Satya wished her good luck before departing to find a shower.

It was almost three days until she saw Mei again. By then the entire team had heard the fantastic story of their adventure. It probably sounded much more exciting than it actually had been. Mei had a way of talking about these things and becoming utterly captivating with her storytelling. Either that, or Satya was just easily captivated by Mei. It was hard to tell.

Everyone around the base was talking about it. Mei had managed to sweep them up in the whirlwind of her excitement. Everyone was curious about what the uncovered data could mean and how it would help working scientists today. It was all anyone seemed to be thinking about.  Everyone except for Satya. She was curious too, no doubt, but there was one part of a Mei's story she had left out; their kiss. Satya couldn't stop thinking about it; those warm hands on her cheek, the taste of cherries, over before it began. She wondered if Mei even remembered doing it.

They ran into each other again in the hallway. Mei was clearly on her way back from Winston's unofficial office, where she had been squirreled away working tirelessly. She didn't look tired though. She was still buzzing with excitement.

"Satya!" Mei stopped in her tracks. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

Satya stopped too, standing in front of Mei. She tucked a long strand of her hair behind her ear, not quite sure what to say.

"I, uh-" a slight blush crossed Mei's face. "I wanted to tell you; I don't know what I would have done without your assistance. Not only did you help me reach the research facility but you knew to turn on the generator and where to click for information."

"Oh." Satya considered for a moment. "It was nothing."

"No!" Mei insisted. "It wasn't nothing. You've done so much for me. I don't know how to thank you."

Satya didn't know either. She didn't feel like she needed any thanks. Making Mei happy, seeing her beam with pride and buzz with excitement was enough. She couldn't think of anything more she wanted. Well, except... maybe...

"How about another kiss?" Satya suggested innocently.

Mei looked up at her, the blush on her face burning brighter.

"If you'd like, that is." Satya quickly added.

Mei's words seem to stick in her throat. Instead she nodded her head gently up and down. Excitement blossomed in Satya's chest. She waited a beat before leaning in and gently pressing their lips together. Mei stood up on the tips of her toes to kiss back. Her lips were just as soft as before, and they still tasted sweet like cherries. There was no urgency now. No underlying messages or themes. Just a kiss, simple and sweet and gentle.

When Satya pulled away her heart was beating faster. Mei's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "I've been thinking of kissing you ever since it last happened." She admitted sheepishly. "Would you allow me to take you to dinner too? As a thank you?"

Satya smiled and shook her head. "No. But you can take me out to dinner as a date."

That was a much better idea.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
